Stormy night
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Vincent est recherché par Pandora pour trahison. Pendant sa fuite, il rencontre son frère et ce dernier décide de mettre les choses à plat entre eux.


**Disclaimer**: les personnages sont à Jun Mochizuki ( et heureusement pour eux)

**Notes:** voilà ma deuxième fic sur Pandora Hearts. Il y a des sous-entendus sur les scans, ceux qui les lisent comprendront certaine allusions et les autres ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne vous gâchera pas la lecture.

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait avec force dans les rues de la capitale, Réveil. Les passants se précipitaient pour rentraient chez eux. Après tout, il aurait fallu être fou pour rester sous un temps pareil. Pourtant, un fou il y en avait un. Un jeune homme blond qui courrait à en perdre haleine dans le dédale de rues de la capitale, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les entrailles de la ville. Vincent s'arrêta en prenant appuie contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Le détenteur de Yamane essaya d'analyser sa situation. A cause des nouveaux rapports envoyés par le Chapelier fou aux chefs de Pandora , il était maintenant dans une situation délicate. Car ils savaient qu'il avait conservé tous ses souvenirs de Sabrie et qu'il leurs avaient mentit depuis tout ce temps.<p>

Heureusement pour lui, certain de ses contacts lui devaient des services. L'un d'eux avait prévenus Vincent qu'on envoyait des membres l'arrêter dans le manoir d'une de ses connaissances mondaine. Après tous, les gens qu'il connaissait n'étaient rien de plus que des outils pour le faire parvenir à ses fins. Jamais il ne pourrait les qualifier d'amis. Bref, il avait couru pendant au moins deux kilomètres pour parvenir jusqu'à la capitale. Le blond savait qu'il pourrait si cacher quelque jours avant de partir pour un endroit plus sûr. Maintenant qu'il avait Pandora à ses trousses, il était hors de question qu'il retourne au manoir Nightray. Vincent entendit du vacarmes provenant des alentours et sut que les agents de Pandora devaient être en ville à sa recherche. Ils n'avaient pas perdus de temps...

Le blond reprit sa course pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les autres. Il devait aussi trouver un endroit où se cacher. Lui qui avait tout fait pour protéger son secret et aussi son frère, était maintenant traqué comme un vulgaire criminel. C'était risible. La pluie commença à être de plus en plus forte et l'orage n'était pas loin de tomber. Le contractant de Yamane pressa le pas mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il était en train de se perdre dans les bas fond de la capitale. Après tout, il n'était pratiquement jamais venu ici. Vincent ne savait vraiment pas où il pourrait se planquer. Alors que sa frange lui cachait momentanément la vue, il percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un et manqua de tomber. Le possesseur de Yamane allait partir sans excuser quand il reconnut la personne en face de lui.

_Nii-san...

Une fois passé la surprise de trouver son petit frère ici, Gilbert le regarda de manière indéchiffrable. Vincent ne savait pas si son frère était au courant qu'il était en quelque sorte un traitre et préférait ne pas courir le risque. Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Gil :

_Désolé Nii-san je ne t'avais pas vu. Mais, je dois te laisser, à plus tard.

Mais alors qu'il allait repartir, son grand frère lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.

_Vincent reste ici, j'ai à te parler.

Déclara le brun en fronçant un peu les sourcils comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il était sérieux. Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons serra les dents : il n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer avec son frère. Les agents de Pandora n'étaient pas loin et puis s'il savait, Gilbert ne le laisserait surement pas repartir comme ça.

_Nii-san, là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Répondit Vincent en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son grand frère. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se battre contre le brun. Pourtant, il aurait put se dégager facilement. Le ciseaux dans sa poche lui permettraient aisément de blesser son frère pour ainsi s'enfuir. Mais il ne voulait pas. Pas à son grand frère chéri...

Gilbert voulut répondre mais les voix des agents se rapprochant le fit taire et Vincent commença à paniquer un peu.

_Viens, on va discuter ailleurs.

Avant que le blond ne puisse protester, son frère l'entraina dans un labyrinthe de ruelles et le fit rentrer dans un immeuble un peu miteux.

Une fois dans un appartement, Vincent se détendit légèrement. Il était hors des forces de Pandora pour le moment. Analysant rapidement l'endroit, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons en déduisit que c'était là que vivait son frère quand il n'était pas au manoir Nightray. Quand il était loin de lui... Le jeune homme brun sortit une cigarette et l'alluma nerveusement. Il n'avait pas réfléchi quand il avait emmené son frère dans son appartement. Gilbert voulait simplement lui parler mais en même temps, il trouvait son comportement stupide. Il aurait dû tout simplement remettre Vincent aux agents pour qu'il paye sa trahison et son entente secrète avec les Baskervilles. Il regarda son petit frère complètement trempé, les bras croisés en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il semblait si fragile...

_Vincent pourquoi tu m'as menti durant tout ce temps ?

L'interrogé eut un petit sourire avant de répondre :

_Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de te dire la vérité.

_Tu n'avais pas le droit ? Répéta le brun avec incrédulité.

Le sourire de Vincent augmenta légèrement et il ajouta de manière un peu taquine :

_C'est un secret.

Gilbert écrasa avec violence sa cigarette dans le cendrier d'un revers de poignet.

_ Ne te moques pas de moi Vincent !

Le regarde du plus jeune s'assombrit quand il ajouta:

_ Je ne me moque pas de toi Nii-san. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

_Arrête de mentir ! Je sais que tu te souviens de tout en ce qui concerne Sabrie ! Je ne sais pas quelle excuse stupide tu as bien pu inventer pour justifier tes actes mais maintenant ça suffit ! Déclara Gilbert en attrapant violemment le col du manteau de son petit frère. Ce dernier avait la tête baissé. Puis, il murmura si rapidement que le contactant de Raven cru avoir mal entendu :

_Je voulais te protéger.

_Me protéger ?

Vincent releva la tête, son regard triste contrastant fortement avec le sourire qu'il affichait:

_Te protéger a était mon unique motivation mais de nombreuses choses se sont passés et tout est devenu compliquer. Mais Nii-san, s'il te plait, ne me force pas à te l'avouer. Sinon, tous les efforts que j'ai fais depuis tout ce temps n'auront servi à rien.

Les révélations de Vincent secouèrent tellement le possesseur de Raven qu'il en lâcha Vincent. Son petit frère faisait tout ça... pour lui ? Le protéger ? Mais de quoi ? Gil ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Il resta interdit quelques instants qui parurent une éternité pour le blond. Ce dernier commençait à frissonner de froid à cause de ses vêtements humides. Gil le remarqua et se dit qu'il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser son petit frère attraper une pneumonie.

_Vincent, va te sécher, tu vas attraper froid. Il y a des serviettes dans la salle de bain et je vais te chercher une chemise et un pantalon sec.

Le détenteur de Yamane acquiesça et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons commença par se sécher les cheveux en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire à son grand frère. Il ne lui avait rien avoué et pourtant, Gil savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important. C'était presque comique la manière dont autant de secrets pouvaient presque être réduit à néant en l'espace d'une nuit. Vincent retint un rire amer. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Et si son frère appelait les agents de Pandora ? Il pouvait tenter de se sauver par l'échelle de secours en passant par la fenêtre et ensuite disparaître dans la nuit orageuse…

Gilbert frappa à la porte, coupant cours dans ses réflexions de fuite, pour lui prêter des vêtements secs. Le blond les enfila rapidement et mit les autres à sécher. Vincent sortit de la pièce et trouva son frère entrain de faire du café.

_Nii-san merci pour les vêtements mais je vais y aller.

_Tu comptes t'enfuir ?

Vincent s'approcha de la porte d'entrée sans lâcher son frère du regard au cas où celui ci tenterait quelque chose.

_Je ne peux pas les laisser m'attraper. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu ne les aies pas encore prévenus. J'aide pourtant les gens qui tentent de faire du mal à ton maître.

A l'évocation de Oz, Gil tressaillit légèrement. En effet, il y avait pensé et ne savais toujours pas si il devait le faire ou non. Si jamais on apprenait qu'il avait laissé s'enfuir Vincent, il serait lui même considérait comme un traitre.

_Tu ne peux pas sortir sous un temps pareil. Finit par objecter le possesseur de Raven.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un éclair zébra le ciel avant que l'orage ne se fasse entendre.

_Ce n'est pas grave, je...

Un autre éclair déchira le ciel et le brun en profita pour essayer de convaincre son petit frère. Inconsciemment, il savait qu'il ne _devait_ pas le laisser partir.

_Vincent reste au moins cette nuit.

Les deux frères se fixèrent du regard dans un silence pesant pendant lequel Vincent décidait du pour et du contre. Après un autre grondement de l'orage, le blond poussa un soupir vaincu: après tout, sous un temps pareil, il n'irait pas bien loin. Il revint vers la petit cuisine et prit un tasse de café dans ses mains. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le détenteur de Yamame brisa le silence :

_Nii-san...

_Oui ?

Vincent bu une gorgé de café avant de continuer:

_Pourquoi tu es si gentil ?

Gil afficha un air gêné: Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse et aucun mensonge ne lui vint à ce moment là. En plus, il n'avait jamais aimé mentir.

_Peut-être parce que, malgré tout, tu restes quand même mon petit frère. Répondit-il finalement, buvant à son tour.

_Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Déclara doucement Vincent en fixant sa taxe.

_Quoi ?

_Ce n'est pas vrai ? Gil-nii-san je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas. Quand tu as perdu tous tes souvenirs, tu m'as également oublié. Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer alors que la première fois qu'on s'est revus, tu as eu peur de moi ? Non, c'est impossible et même si tu commences à retrouver tes souvenirs, tu ne m'aimeras pas pour autant. Tu...Tu ne m'aimeras plus comme avant.

La voix de Vincent se brisa un peu quand il prononça ses derniers mots. Gilbert fut complètement prit au dépourvu. Il n'aurait jamais crus que son petit frère puisse penser ça. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas tord. Le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que cette relation fraternelle était fausse et n'avait pas lieu d'être. Alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il quand il voyait le blond ainsi ?

_Vince...

_Mais ce n'est pas grave. Le coupa ce dernier. Je peux faire avec. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi à Sabrie quand ont étaient enfants, je ne peux pas non plus t'en vouloir.

_Vincent...

_J'ai quand même de beaux souvenirs alors...

_Vincent tu pleures.

Le blond releva rapidement la tête et toucha sa joue. Elle était humide. Il s'était mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. Vincent se mordit la lèvre en se frottant les yeux, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

_Voilà que je pleure comme un gosse. Dit-il en souriant alors qu'il tentait de contenir de nouvelles larmes.

Gilbert se leva et avant que Vincent ne puisse réagir, il le prit dans ses bras. Les yeux vairons du blond s'écarquillèrent à cause du geste de son grand frère.

_Vincent je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié. Je ne savais pas que ça te causais autant de peine. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.

Le blond resta abasourdit et ses larmes en profitèrent pour filer traitreusement de ses yeux.

_Voyons Nii-san, tu sais bien que quand on dit ça, on obtient toujours l'effet inverse.

Gilbert eut un petit sourire en resserrant un peu son étreinte. Il n'aurait jamais crus que son petit frère se serait mit à pleurer. Lui qui avait toujours l'air si intouchable dans son monde. Au bout de quelques minutes, les pleurs de Vincent s'estompèrent et Gil le lâcha.

_Ça va allez ?

_Oui, désolé j'ai trempé l'épaule de ta chemise.

Le détenteur de Raven lui répondit que ce n'était rien et lui proposa d'aller se coucher puisque il était déjà minuit passé.

_Prends mon lit, je dormirais sur le canapé.

_Tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé. C'est ton appartement quand même. Objecta Vincent.

_Mais le canapé n'est pas vraiment confortable. Tenta le brun.

_Et tu voudrais que je te laisse y dormir ?

_Mais ce n'est pas grave.

_Je dormirais sur le canapé.

_Non.

_Si.

_Non, je préfère encore qu'on dorme ensemble. Lança sans réfléchir Gilbert qui rougit bien vite quand il comprit se qu'il venait de dire.

Vincent, d'abord surpris, eu un petit sourire malicieux qui lui ressemblait déja plus que son visage en larme de toute à l'heure.

_C'est une solution qui ne me dérange pas Nii-san.

Le contractant de Raven hésita quelques instants puis finalement se décida.

_Ben on fait comme ça alors.

Les deux frères allèrent dans la chambre du plus vieux. Elle était assez simple mais la pièce contenait un lit assez grand pour qu'ils puissent y loger tous les deux. Vincent enleva son pantalon, restant en caleçon et en chemise pour dormir. Gil ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois, un peu gêné. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas dormis ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient enfant. Le brun fit la même chose et ils se couchèrent sans un mot. Pourtant au bout d'un moment, Gilbert rompit le silence à cause d'une chose qu'il voulait mettre au clair.

_Au faites Vincent.

_Oui ?

_Malgré ce que tu penses, je ne te déteste pas.

Vincent écarquilla les yeux dans le noir et se tourna vers son frère.

_C'est vrai ?

_Oui. Même si tu m'as caché de nombreuses choses, je ne pourrais pas te détester. Je te l'ai dit : tu es mon petit frère.

Gilbert ne vit rien à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce. Cependant, il devina aisément le grand sourire qu'afficha son frère à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il ne pouvait nier que ses sentiments pour son frère était plus que confus. Gil ne savait pas si il l'aimait comme tout bon grand frère le devrait ou si il le détestait à cause de tous les secrets qu'il lui dissimulait. Mais apparemment, ces secrets seraient justifiés... Préférant ne pas se causer une migraine à force de chercher des réponses, le détenteur de Raven finit par s'endormir.

Cependant au beau milieu de la nuit, Vincent lui ne dormait toujours pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et les mots de son grand frère ne lui rendaient pas les choses plus facile. Il avait toujours cru que le brun le détestait. Si ça avait été le cas, tout aurait été plus simple. Seulement voilà, son frère l'aimait. Pas aussi fort que lui mais suffisamment pour le faire douter. Alors le blond se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si il se remettait aux autorités de Pandora. Il se ferait sûrement jeter en prison, ça c'est sûr. Vincent secoua doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser emprisonner. Il avait trop de choses importantes à faire. Vincent se tourna vers son frère qui pour une fois avait l'air paisible. Le détenteur de Yamane ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son frère adorable quand il dormait.

Il continua d'observer Gilbert pendant quelques minutes puis prit finalement sa décision. Quel que soit son choix, son avenir restait incertain alors autant allez jusqu'au bout de ses projets initiaux. Le blond se redressa lentement pour ne pas réveiller son frère. Il se pencha légèrement sur le visage de son vis à vis avant de dégager avec douceur une boucle brune qui barrait le visage de Gilbert. Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur. Dans combien de temps pourrait-il revoir son frère ? Surtout qu'ils seraient sûrement ennemis la prochaine fois qu'il se verraient. Le petit frère céda à une brusque impulsion et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis à vis. Après un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, Vincent s'écarta et quitta la chambre discrètement après avoir remit son pantalon.

Au matin, Gilbert ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Mais la première chose qu'il constata, c'est qu'il était seul. Le brun se leva rapidement et comme il s'en doutait, son petit frère n'était nul part dans l'appartement. Il trouva les vêtements qu'il avait prêté à Vincent, plier dans la salle de bain. Gilbert soupira, il avait vraiment cru que le blond serait resté. Mais il aurait dû se douter que ce dernier ne serait pas rester tranquillement ici alors que les agent de Pandora étaient à sa recherche. Le détenteur de Raven allait se faire du café quand il trouva un petit mot à coté de la cafetière. Il le prit et eut un léger sourire triste quand il lut le message:

« _Nii-san, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester. Adieu, Vincent. »_

_Idiot...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Gil et il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir l'embêter à une heure aussi matinale. C'était Liam, plus deux autres agents de Pandora. Le jeune homme à lunettes lui demanda de l'excuser pour l'heure.

_Tu sais que nous sommes à la recherche de Vincent. Je doute qu'il soit venu ici mais est ce que tu saurais où il aurait pu aller ?

Le brun referma sa main sur le mot qu'il tenait et secoua la tête.

_Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il pourrait se trouver.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont appréciés et fons toujours plaisirs ! See you again.<p> 


End file.
